Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{8}{x} - \dfrac{9}{x}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{8 - (9)}{x}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{-1}{x}$